


Lights to Guide Me Home

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Goddess!Nona AU [6]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Deity!au, F/M, Leaden Key Fluff, Leaden Key Wins And Woedica Is Restored AU, No Watcher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: It is still difficult for him, to openly talk about feelings. She knows anyway.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Goddess!Nona AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Lights to Guide Me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aban_ataashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/gifts).



Thaos tries to falls asleep again but he cannot, even though he is tired. In the end, he sits up a little, leaning against the pillows, and watches Nona sleeping.

It is still strange to witness. He knows she does not need sleep, not as such. She can regenerate that way if she wants, when she takes on her corporeal form – he remembers Woedica did that a few times, too – but with Nona, it is more of a reflex, a residue habit from her life as a mortal. It pleases him to know she only sleeps when she is at his side. Unlike Woedica, she never tells him that he is her chosen or favoured – but she lets him _see_ that.

She is happy, for her body is wrapped in a soft glow, and Thaos think how lovely she looks. Innocent, because the light hides all save for the outlines of her silhouette, but still something that would be probably considered sacrilege if anyone painted it. He smiles; Nona would tease and laugh at him, but to her that thought would be a compliment. It will be, once she wakes up. She no longer blushes – he misses that sometimes, even though her glow has its own kind of charm – but it is obvious she still likes when he appreciates her. For some reason, she values his quiet admiration more than the hymns and praises of her faithful.

Nona smiles, blinking slowly as she starts waking. “Someone is thinking some lovely... blasphemies, this morning,” she mutters, and her smile widens a little.

“You know it’s actually the opposite,” he replies, serious.

“Of lovely?” she teases.

“Of blasphemy, Jewel.”

Nona opens her eyes – dark and endless, and shining with an inner light, like adra, and a moment later back to their old bright green. “I know.” She reaches out for his hand. “You know I didn’t mean...”

Thaos offers her a deferential smile. “Of course.”

“I would never make light of something important to you,” Nona says solemnly.

“I know, Jewel.” He brings her hand up to his lips and kisses her fingers. “Forgive me.”

“For what?” She pulls him down towards her, until their faces are inches apart. “Treating one of the very few things you have ever found sacred seriously?” Her hand cups his cheek, and she kisses him, and he feels her gently touching his soul. “I respect that.”

Thaos smiles. “Is this the proper way for a goddess to address a mortal, even her high priest?”

“Perhaps not.” Nona grins. Then her expression softens. “But I think it’s a proper way to address the man I love.”

For the first time, it is he who glances away. “I am grateful,” he says quietly at last. It is still difficult for him, to openly talk about feelings.

“That,” Nona says, smiling, “is definitely not a proper way of replying to a goddess’ declaration of love.” She tilts his head a little, until he looks at her. “I mean, with words,” she adds, in a more sombre tone.

She knows anyway. She knows that now, when she and their old cause – the Leaden Key’s, Woedica’s cause – are the same, he can admit to having feelings at all. That there is no greater purpose that takes precedence, because she is a part of his greater purpose now. That he can... love her, in all the ways she wanted once. All the ways that still matter to her.

“Anyone could offer words. So many do.” Her fingers brush through his hair. “But your thoughts, the way you look at me... No one else gives me that.”

Thaos looks into her eyes, and lets her read all he does not speak of in his thoughts. “I am very grateful for that as well,” he whispers just before they kiss.


End file.
